This Lullaby
by Aria-Allegro
Summary: My name is Sibella, I'm the daughter of Lord Elrond and Celebrian. I was born to see, all that was, all that is, and all that will ever be. The prophecy is known to those who want to bring down King Aragorn and I have to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**

I was always the different one. Never like my brother or my sister, but that's not where my story begins. I suppose it starts before I was born my mother Celebrian Lady of Rivendell but back then she was Celebrian Lady of Lothlórien. She had a friend who had a gift. She could see all that was all that is and all that will ever name was Sibella she was the daughter of my mothers tutor, they had known each other since they were little girls. One-day tragedy struck and an arrow,completely on accident, killed Sibella and no one knows whose arrow it was.

My mother was devastated to learn of her friends demise. As the years went on my mother never forgot her friend Sibella. My mother later married my father Elrond Lord of Rivendell and had 4 children, the twins Elladan and Elrohir. Then my mother had my sister Arwen and finally me Sibella. For years my mother didn't tell me why she named me after her childhood friend, but my father did. I don't know how but he knew from the time my mother said she was pregnant that I was different. Then when I was finally born he knew why, he knew that I shared the gift my mothers friend had. Why my mother felt that it needed to be a secret is beyond me. The one part I could never figure out is where did I get this gift,how was this able to happen to me but not my siblings, I guess that will always be the biggest mystery in my life. I guess everyone needs a little mystery in life,mine's just a little more confusing than some.

You may find yourself asking well how do I see these things, it's hard to explain because it happens in different of the time I have dreams sometimes they're terrible; I wake up screaming and shaking. Once I saw a battle from the War of the Ring, where men and elves fought against the evil Sauron. I saw bloodshed and combat, things only men much older than me have seen. At the time of this single dream I was a small time I woke up from my scaring dreams someone came to check on me. My father mostly but sometimes my older siblings came to my aid. Other times I just have visions; they aren't as long but there just as damaging sometimes. My father told me I was special because of this gift, which I slowly came to consider a curse. Only once was I happy to have it, because it saved my brother's life.

That night I had a dream that Elladan fell down a hill, landed in the river and next day I went to the woods with him and sure enough I saw him run and fall heading toward the river. Before he hit the water I grabbed him, which was very difficult because he was much older. I had to drag him through the forest back to Rivendell, when I reached the view of Rivendell I quickly saw that people knew that it was I and my father's men rode toward us and helped us. I saved my brother but I still thought my gift was a curse. That's basically it for my past because everything else is either the present or the future from this point, because my story is just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

There in a valley two sides stand divided. Perfect ranks stand ready for battle, ready to defend their Name. On one side there stands Elves Dwarves and Men. The other thousands of Orcs and Goblins all of them had hideous faces, even under their helmets. A horn cries out and the ranks are broken scattered on both sides. Blood is spilt and bodies' fall just as quickly as the battle begins, Thousands slaughtered in mere moments. As the battle continues I hear my fathers voice "Sibella" then again "Sibella" and I'm shaken from my sleep and realize it was another dream of mine.

My father asks, "Sibella are you alright?" I try to slow my breathing down and finally I reply, "Yes I think I'm fine, did my screaming wake you up again?"

Suddenly I see my brothers open my door they too have been awakened by my screams. "I'm sorry" I look down at my bedding. My father breaks the silence "You have nothing to apologize for you can't help your dreams" Even with my father's sympathy I still feel consumed by guilt. My brothers leave to go back to bed they're never very happy in the morning. My father gets up and says "Now go back to bed Thranduil and his son will be here tomorrow." I lay my head down on my pillow as my father leaves to back to sleep. I forgot that tomorrow Thranduil and Legolas would be here tomorrow. It was never a big deal to me because Thranduil is one of my father's close friends and his son I've known since we were both small children. My most vivid memory of Legolas was when we were children and I beat him in an archery contest that he challenged me to; my brother showed me how to use a bow when I was a child so it wasn't hard .

I knew every girl in Rivendell would be looking forward to it all of them wanted to marry him. Knowing my father there would be a dinner party that will be filled with girls trying to win the heart of the Elven Prince, last time there was a dinner party Legolas had asked a maid for something to drink and there was a rumor started that he and the maid were to be married. As I drift off to sleep I start to have another dream but this one isn't filled with bloodshed this one I had a baby.

I was holding a newborn baby wrapped in a blanket I heard a voice saying "Oh she's beautiful" I looked down and saw my daughter open her eyes and they were a beautiful blue color, she had fair skin and hair. I heard someone walk into the room and it was the last person I expected to see, it was Legolas. He walked over kissed my head and said with a smile "Our Daughters beautiful"

I woke up to Asterid, my maid, pulling me out of bed to get ready. As I got ready I kept thinking about my dream. It was obvious what had happened, I had a child with Legolas. I was so distracted with my dream I didn't even notice my father who had said my name at least six times until he finally put his hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of it. I stood up and said, "Yes father?" he replied "Its time, come lets greet our guests"

We made our way down to meet my brothers who were already there. After sometime we heard the sound of horses and soon a party on horses came into sight. They all stopped and Thranduil was the first off his horse he walked toward my father and greeted him then I saw Legolas he smiled and said "Hello Sibella" I smiled back and said "Hello Legolas" he walked towards my brothers the entire time I was pushing away my dream. When he greetings were over my father said "Elladan and Elrohir help King Thranduil to his room, Sibella you can show Legolas to his." My father walked away with his friend with my brothers behind them I turned to Legolas and said "Follow me" I started walking with the future father of my child and showed him to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Night to be a Lady**

After my dream, I couldn't look at Legolas the same. Every time I saw him I remembered the child in my arms. The child looked almost exactly him, same nose lips and hair color. I'm sure she had the same eye color but her eyes were closed. I knew Legolas noticed, I've known him for years. One day he asked to talk a walk I accepted hoping this would help me get used to him despite my dream.

He asked me immediately "You've been acting very strange lately" I came up with a very good excuse "Yes well my friend is madly in love with you and I don't want her to be angry with me" That statement had some truth to it. During my walk with Legolas I had returned to my normal self, we had to return very soon to my father because every time king Thanduil visits my father throws a party.

After our walk I returned to my room when my father came in. He asked "Sibella why are you not getting ready for tonight" I was puzzled and said "I'm already ready" He sat down next to me and said "Tonight you must actually get ready and look like a Lady of Rivendell"

I hated the title 'Lady of Rivendell' I wasn't the Lady of Rivendell my mother and Arwen were the Ladies of Rivendell but I never was. Even as children it was like that, my mother would teach Arwen how to be the perfect lady and Arwen was good at it she was beautiful and talented. Mean while I would usually hide from the mother when she tried to give me lessons, I would usually hide in my father's library and would just read.

One time my father found me reading a book while my mother was looking for me. I was in a closet and my father opened it and said "Sibella your mother's looking for you" I looked at him and said "I'll go in a minute I'm reading" He bent down and had a bewildered look on his face when he saw what I was reading. He asked "Sibella do you know how to read this" I shook my head, he handed me a different book and asked me to read a page. When I was done he asked "That's ancient elvish, It took me years to learn to read it how do you know how to read it?" I answered honestly "I don't know I just found it and it looked interesting" He handed me another book and asked me to read a page. This was a different language but I still knew what it said, "How can you read the language of the dwarves?" Just then my mother came in "Sibella its time for your lesson" She took my hand when my father stopped her he said "Celebrian we need to talk" They talked all afternoon; lucky for me I finished my book.

Tonight wasn't going to be like that day, I had to be a lady but only until it was over. My maid Astrid came in with a white dress with some blue ribbon and the crown of Rivendell. When I was ready I walked down to dinner and on my way down the stairs I caught Legolas' stare. Sitting still at dinner was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. The dress was uncomfortable and I never liked to wear crowns. When dinner was over I thought I could leave but my father forced me to dance. All of them were strangers until the very end when I dance with Legolas "I've never seen you so proper looking, its quite shocking" I replied "Don't get used to it" He smiled "You should get used to it, you looked like you were sitting on thorns throughout dinner" Quickly I said "You try wearing a dress that makes thorns look comfortable and you sit still" He laughed and said "I'm still trying to figure out how your father got you to wear that for so long"

Just as he said that the blasted night was over I said my goodbyes to Legolas and immediately went to my chamber and got out of that terrible dress. I got into bed and drifted to sleep, It was pitch black when I heard a women's voice "_Sibella of Imladris, the child of prophecy beware for your gift of sight is know to those who only mean harm, They will come bearing arms and take the love you hold so dearly. Beware Lady of Mirkwood for the prophecy is known, and you're the only who may change it"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Remain Nameless Part:1**

*******Legolas' P.O.V******

In the morning all I could think about was how I danced with Sibella. I always thought she was beautiful. I remembered when we were younger I didn't notice her in that way; I think it was when she beat me in an archery contest that I started to have an attraction to her. Soon I would be leaving, I had to get back to my colony in Ithilien, and I had been helping to restore it after the destruction of the one ring. I got up and went down to breakfast, I sat down to my Father and Lord Elrond talking and laughing about something only they would get. I looked around the table to find that Elladan had come to breakfast but that Elrohir and Sibella had not made their presence known. Suddenly a maid came and whispered in Elrond's ear. He got up and said "Ill only be a few minutes, there's a matter I must attend to."

***Sibella's P.O.V***

I stared out my window when I heard the door open. "Sibella what's troubling you?" It was my father I needed his wisdom right now. I was still staring out the window and I said "I had a dream last night and it wasn't like the rest, In fact it wasn't a dream at all there was just a voice, a voice I've never heard" My father had the same troubled look on his face as he usually does when I consult him about my dreams. He sighed and said, "What did the voice say?"

"_S__ibella of Imladris, the child of prophecy beware for your gift of sight is know to those who only mean harm, they will come bearing arms and take the love you hold so dearly. Beware Lady of Mirkwood for the prophecy is known, and you're the only who may change it" _

My father looked at me and said, "It's a warning". I turned to him and said, "I know that but what does it mean when it says _your gift of sight is known to those who only mean harm_? How can my gift do harm to anyone but me?" My father put his hands on my shoulders and said "The time will come when you know the answer, now get dressed and come down to breakfast" I sat down on my bed dying to ask my next question, until finally I said it "Why does the voice call me _Lady of Mirkwood_ ?" He stopped in the doorway and said "Because its your destiny to be the Lady of Mirkwood" and he left knowing I wasn't finished.

I got dressed as I was asked to and went down to breakfast. I was the last one to come to the table. I sat down across from Legolas and looked at him and it hit me by Lady of Mirkwood I was going to marry Legolas, but that wasn't the strange part, how did my father know? When I sat down Legolas was telling my father and brothers about the colony in Ithilien. The stories he made the colony sound different. The only time I ever left Rivendell was when I visited my grandparents in Lothlórien.

After breakfast I found Legolas and made him to tell me more about about Ithilien. All after noon he told me stories of this far away land and he ended by asking me "Why don't you come with back to Ithilien?" I smiled at the thought of a new adventure and said, "I would love to but there's on problem, my father" Legolas bravely said "I'll ask him"

***Legolas' P.O.V***

I walked to Elrond's chamber, I knocked and when he opened the door I said "Elrond can I talk to you?" He invited me in and we sat at his table. "I was wondering if Sibella could accompany me back to Ithilien" He thought about it for awhile and said "Of course she can, but she'll have to tell you something very important" Confused I smiled and said "Thank you Elrond" As I walked out the door he called to me "Legolas, you also must make sure that Sibella stays out of danger" I looked back and said "You have my word I will protect her with my life Elrond"

***Sibella's P.O.V***

I was in my chamber when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said. It was Legolas, He came in and said, "Your father said yes, but he told me you had to tell me something secret?" I walked to the window and sighed. "Legolas, do you know what Sibella means in the ancient language of the elves?"

"No"

"Sibella means Oracle"

Confused he asked "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No but the strange thing is it means almost the same thing in every language. Funny thing names are they always tell something about that person"

Even more confused than ever he said, "How is this a big secret?"

I turned to him "Because, I can see things, things that have happened and see things that are going to happen, I even foresaw your journey to destroy the one ring"

Legolas was less stunned than most "How" he said

"I don't know I see things in my dreams and they always happen"

He sat down and said "I can see why this is such a big secret"

Worried I said "Are you mad I never told you before"

I turned to see him smile and he said "No, I don't blame you for keeping this a secret, it should be a secret because some would use you to do harm." I smiled and remembered my dream _beware for your gift of sight is know to those who only mean harm_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Remain Nameless Part:2**

***Elrond's P.O.V***

I heard a knock at the door, I already knew who it was, "Come in". Thranduil walked in and asked "Elrond what is so urgent that it can't wait until the morning?" I looked at him and said "I'm letting Sibella leave with Legolas to Ithilien"

"Why is that so urgent Elrond we both know their fates"

"It's not that, it's new dreams. Dreams that are warning her of a prophecy"

"What prophecy are you speaking of Elrond?"

" A prophecy that has worried me for ages_, A great king will reunite a fallen land, His downfall will be his beloved's kin, A child of sight may end his rule and If accepted bring his doom_"

"The prophecy is speaking of Aragorn's kingdom, but how can Sibella be his downfall? You mentioned a dream what was it?"

"It was a voice that told her '_S__ibella of Imladris, the child of prophecy beware for your gift of sight is know to those who only mean harm, they will come bearing arms and take the love you hold so dearly. Beware Lady of Mirkwood for the prophecy is known, and you're the only who may change it. _I know it's a warning of someone who wishes to end Aragorn's Rein"

"Is that why you agreed to let her go?"

"Yes Thranduil, I don't believe Rivendell is safe for her anymore. We also both know that soon Sibella and Legolas are to be married so I have no doubt that your son will protect her."

"Elrond I think we should consult Gandalf, he might know what's going on"

"I'll send for him immediately, I want to know about my child's role in this prophecy"

***Legolas' P.O.V***

After Sibella told me of her gift I wasn't mad, above all I was curious. How was she born with this and how did it work? The next day I asked her "How do see the future"

Simply she replied "Its not just the future, It's the past as well. They come in my dreams, sometimes they're terrible, and I see war and bloodshed. Others are beautiful, once I saw Elrohir hold his first-born son. Some times I feel like I'm spying on people I even know who Elladan is going to marry soon"

"Who is going to be Elladan's future bride then?"

She pointed ahead to a woman and said "Her, I don't know her name but I will soon, very soon actually."

I laughed and then saw a very familiar figure in the distance. A long beard, a staff and a white robe. I got up, and then I figured out who it was, Gandalf the White. He saw me and started walking toward me and said "Legolas Greenleaf, how good it is to see you" I replied "It been a very long time old friend" then he looked behind me and said "and of course Sibella Half-elven, Lady of Rivendell."

I've never heard anyone call Sibella "Half-elven or Lady of Rivendell" but with a smile she said "Hello Gandalf"

"How good it is to see you both, but we must continue our greetings later, Sibella have you seen your father? I have an audience with him"

"I think he's…"

Suddenly Lord Elrond appeared and said "Welcome Gandalf the white."

"Ah, Lord Elrond, its very good to see you as usual"

"Come Gandalf I must speak to you and Legolas you must come to. We have important matters to discuss."

I turned to Sibella, who smiled then walked away. Then I made my way following Gandalf and Elrond.

***Elrond's P.O.V***

I lead Gandalf and Legolas into the room where Thranduil was waiting. We all sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Gandalf sat down and said "I see your daughter Elrond, does not wear the crown of her birth right" I replied "I know ever since her mother left she's refused the title 'Lady of Rivendell' and won't wear her crown, even if it is her birth right " When everyone got settled I said "I know this is a strange way to meet but we must discuss something very important, which is Sibella"

Legolas asked "What about Sibella?"

His father replied, "Legolas, you know now that Sibella has a gift of great power. One thing you didn't know was that there's a prophecy about her gift and that's why we're here"

"What prophecy?" His father told him and Legolas looked very troubled, knowing that Sibella may be in mortal danger.

"That is why we asked you to be here Gandalf" I replied

"Me? Elrond I'm a wizard but you know I can't change prophecy's"

"I'm not asking you to change it, I'm asking for your help to understand it"

"I think I know what its about. I visited Aragorn a few days ago, and he said there's speak of a rebellion in his kingdom. He doesn't know who is leading it but he knows that the rebellion will do anything to end his rule"

Thranduil remarked, "Do you think the man responsible for this rebellion could know of the prophecy?"

Gandalf looked uneasy and said "Its absolutely possible that someone found out about it."

Legolas asked the underlying question "So how do we keep her safe?"

I looked at Legolas and said, "That's where you come in"

Looking very confused "How?"

"Legolas that is why I'm letting Sibella go with you. Who ever this rebellion leader is they will figure out that _'His beloved's kin'_ means the house of Elrond and soon enough they may find out about Sibella's ability. When they try to possibly invade to find Sibella they wont find her here because no one would think that Sibella is in Ithilien"

He looked at me and said, "I understand, but should we tell her?"

Gandalf then said, "I believe she has a right to know, but Elrond you are her father what do you think?"

"Yes, she should know, come Gandalf we will tell her

***Sibella's P.O.V***

I was in my chamber when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Gandalf and my father looking very serious "We need to speak with you about some things you should know" My father said. They told me everything, the prophecy, the rebellion and even why my father said yes to me leaving. "This has to be a mistake, I'm not a great Oracle who can change fate." Gandalf then said "Sibella, in the language of your people it means 'Oracle', in the language of the dwarves it means 'prophetess' and in the language of man it means 'for seer'."

"Gandalf I already know that"

"Then you must know that your abilities are no accident or mistake." I sat down on my bed when my father walked over to me and said "Sibella I've known you were going to have a different fate from the time you were a newborn" I got up and said "No, I'm the child that just reads books Elladan and Elrohir are the brave ones and Arwen is the one who was born to rule, I'm just Sibella I was never meant to do anything special" My father looked at me and said "Sibella you are nothing like your siblings, I know it never seemed like it but you were always the one who was meant to have a different fate. Yes Arwen was to be a queen one and and your brothers are warriors, but you Sibella were the special one"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Only if for a night**

Legolas and I left Rivendell days ago on our way to Ithilien. It was going to be a long journey, I knew we were still days away. We heard from some Wood Elves on the same path as us that there's a bounty on me. From there I took the identity of my maid, Astrid. I only wore one token of my birth, a necklace my grandmother gave me. It identified me as one of the Half-elven, it was a leaf with a stone in the middle. Too be safe I took it off and let Legolas keep it safe. We kept on our way, wondering what else we may encounter on our travels.

We stopped for the night. In a wood and made a small camp, I sat staring my food down when Legolas asked "What's bothering you?"

"Nothings bothering me." I lied I already knew he was going to keep asking until I told him.

"Sibella I've known you for centuries, I know that's a total lie"

"Elven Princes asking me about what's bothering me bother me."

"Very funny Sibella"

"I thought it was witty" I could hear him laugh behind me. "But if your so curious Legolas, I'm wondering why someone is looking for me.'

"You already know the answer you can bring down Aragorn and see the future."

"How can that bring down a king?"

"Only the person looking for you can answer that and I doubt you want to do that, and don't get any ideas in your head."

"What gives you that idea?"

"You're the most mischievous elf in Rivendell."

"Am not" Legolas and I laughed I knew it was true but the fun was short lived when we heard something in the trees. Legolas picked up his bow, and asked "Who's there?"

A deep voice answered "Oh, Legolas can you not tell friend from foe?" Legolas dropped his bow and said "Gimli what are you doing in these parts?" A dwarf came forward with orange hair and beard. "I'm on business, when I thought I heard a very familiar voice." He turned and looked at me and asked "Who is this brash young lass?" I'm guessing Legolas trusted him because he told the truth "Sibella Half-elven, Lady of Rivendell." I looked at him and said "Sibella would've been fine." Gimli couldn't help but laugh.

We sat around a fire that Legolas made and Gimli told us what he was doing. He had gone to see Aragorn, who told him of a rebellion in his kingdom and he was off to find Legolas in Ithilien to tell him.

"I already knew about the rebellion, Gandalf told me." Legolas said.

"Now may I ask what you two are doing around these parts?" Legolas told him everything. Gimli didn't look surprised, he looked worried. I got up to get some water from the river not very far away, I could hear them speak of the bounty on me. Then as I reached down something hit me on the back of the head and everything went black.

When I woke up it was morning and I was at the camp. The fire was out and everything was there. I thought I slipped and Legolas and Gimli were getting the water I failed to, I couldn't be more wrong. I sat up and saw a girl in a red dress and orange hair she was turned away from me. I reached for my bow when she said "Sibella Half-elven, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you then?" I still held up my bow.

"A friend and fellow prophet." That was when I dropped my weapon. I looked around seeing only her and asked "Where's Legolas and Gimli?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Girl With One Eye **

"Gone. The men took them but I saved you."

I felt a wave of worry come over me I asked, "Where did they take them?"

"Not too far, you may be able to rescue them but I must tell you something." She turned around and I realized why she was turned around. She only had one eye.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"First, I'm a prophet like yourself. They took me from my home, they were the ones who took my eye."

"Who are they?"

"The rebellion. They are not ordinary men that lead them they dabble in black magic and wish to rule the land and bring evil"

"Why did they take your eye?"

"They are cruel, I could not see the future they wanted so they tried to persuade me."

"That's awful."

"They let me go knowing that I was no the one of the prophecy, but I followed them to find you."

"I don't understand"

"This is what I needed to tell you '_Sibella Half-elven, running is not the answer the longer you take to make the choice the greater the price. You must stop this dark force before its too late_.' Please take this advice given to you."

I knew what she was warning me about, but all I could thing of was how I needed to save Legolas and Gimli. "What's your name?" I asked she replied "Sibyl."

"Sibyl, that's like Sibella. In the language of man it means Oracle."

"Yes, it does"

"Sibyl, I need to rescue the people I was here with."

"They went east. You can still catch them I don't think they've harmed your friends."

"Thank you Sibyl and before I go can I give you something?"

"If you wish." I gave her a potion it was a shape changing potion I told her that it could appear that she had two eyes.

She didn't believe me until she drank it and looked in the mirror and saw that she had two eyes. She hugged me and said "Thank you Lady of Mirkwood, you're so kind." I smiled and said "You deserved it and it wont wear out only an elf can reverse it if you don't want it any more." She cried as I left to get Legolas and Gimli.

It was nightfall when I found the camp of men. Legolas and Gimli looked unharmed. I sat in a tree waiting. When one got up to get water I shoot him in total silence. I decided this would be my strategy. I knew each one would get up to find the others. Slowly the ban of fifteen became fourteen which a few hours later became ten. I didn't kill them all I only really killed two. I tied the rest up and gave them something to forget the experience. When the party became five, a drunken man said "Let's just torture the elf until he tells us where the prophetess is." The others were beyond logic; the ale took over their minds. One man produced a knife and handed it to the one who grabbed Legolas. He put the knife against his neck and said, "Where is she?" Legolas said, "I don't know who you're talking about." The man put the knife closer and said, "Ill ask one more time, where-"

With my arrow in his back he fell. I hid in the tree as the four other looked for me. I noticed Legolas took the arrow from the man's back and cut his hands free. He looked right at me and smiled as I saw him pick up a knife and hand it to Gimli. They were both freed but without their weapons they were as vulnerable as they were tied up. The men turned to find me while Legolas got his bow and Gimli got his axe. Three of them were taken down instantly; one had a bow and got Gimli in the shoulder until I got him in the side. I climbed down.

With a smile Legolas said, "What took you so long?" I wasn't going to tell him of my adventures with Sibyl I just said, "I got side tracked." I ran to Gimli who was swearing over the arrow in his arm. When I tried to pull it out he yelled and said "Do ya have to get it out that way."

"Well there the other option is putting it all the way through your arm."

His expression quickly changed and said, "Pull as hard as you can elf." Legolas had to hold his arm as I pulled the arrow from his arm. It was an easy fix, we returned to the camp and hurried to pack up. I found a note from Sibyl "_One more thing Lady of Mirkwood, its no longer safe in your grandmother's realm. There are spies_" For someone who sees the future I'm getting really tired of others seeing mine. The title Lady of Mirkwood wasn't true yet, it was in progress.

"Sibella are you ready?" Legolas yelled

"Of course I'm ready."

"Oh and Gimli is accompanying us to Ithilien before I forget."

"Okay"

"Is something bothering you again Sibella?"

"How do you always know when something's bothering me?"

"You have an old soul Sibella, you can see it in your eyes. You see things most men have never seen."

"You sound like my father."

"Good with out him who knows the trouble you'd be in." We laughed as Gimli came up with his things and we left the wood behind us. I couldn't stop thinking of Sibyl's warning. "_There are spies." _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: What The Water Gave Me**

***Sibella's P.O.V***

Our way to Ithilien was very long. We had to cross the Misty Mountains in to Rohan. Then from Rohan we followed the Auduin or the Great River for some time. I once heard a tale, of the Great River. It said that a woman had jumped into the river to save the love of her life. When she jumped in the river spit out the man she was trying to save but kept her. I never believed it until I had walked along the river for sometime. At night I could hear it call my name. Every night it was louder and more constant. One night as Legolas, Gimli and I stopped for the night I decided I was going to see why the river was speaking to me. When they were asleep I walked over to it. It was saying "Sibella" in a ghostly way. It was crazy but I replied and said

"Why do you call my name?"

"You must come into the river." It was a woman's voice.

"No. I have heard the tale of the woman who jumped into the river once."

"Wouldn't you like to know where your burden came from?"

I abandon all logic from there and took a deep breath in and got into the river. I didn't need to breath though I felt fine underwater. Suddenly I looked up and saw the past. I saw my mother, it was a very long time ago the voice said "Your mother carries you yet is unaware of it". She was with my grandmother, Lady Galadriel, walking along the river. She asked my grandmother, "Mother do you have any water?" My grandmother replied "No my dear but take a sip from the Auduin, for it is clean here." I saw my mother take a sip of water from the river and the woman's voice came back "Your grandmother was aware of you before your mother had a clue. She knew that taking a sip from the river, would effect the child your mother carried." I was surprised that I could speak underwater and I said "You're the one who gave me my burden?"

"Yes, Sibella the water gave you the gift."

"You gave it to me because you knew about the prophecy didn't you?"

"Yes, the prophecy was always yours to bare."

"Why? Why am I the one to stop this?"

"Your birth Sibella was fore told by the one who also bared your name."

"You mean the Sibella my mother knew as a child?"

"Yes, she was the one who saw the prophecy that you bare and the birth of a new prophet bore by her good friend Celebrian. She is the reason you see. Sibella of Lorien told your grandmother of the prophecy and the child her daughter was destine to give life."

With that I swam to the top. I didn't want to hear anymore. I was done with prophecies and rivers. I got out dried off a little and walked to where Gimli and Legolas where. How could my grandmother never tell me she knew how my burden came to be mine? I laid down on my cloak and just looked up at the stars wondering why was I kept in the dark? It was a long night but by the time the sun rose, luckily my clothes had dried so there was no evidence of my adventures with a river. Singing always got my mind off things so I sang a song, it was a song of man that I heard once when they came to Rivendell.

_*Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill._

_While his daughter hid and watched,_

_She dare not breathe, she was so still._

_Just as an angel cried for the slaughter,_

_Abraham's daughter raised her voice._

_Then the angel asked her what her name was,_

_She said, "I have none."_

_Then he asked, "How can this be?"_

_"My father never gave me one."_

_And when he saw her, raised for the slaughter,_

_Abraham's daughter raised her bow._

_"How darest you, child, defy your father?"_

_"You'd better let Isaac go."*_

The song was about a girl who saved the boy she loved from being killed. It was an old song but I always wondered if it was true. She was very brave to keep the boy she loved safe even if it might have cost her life.

*Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire. Please don't get mad over the way I used the song, I know in actuality its about something totally different. I'm foreshadowing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Green Heart **

***Sibella's P.O.V***

We stopped on the top of a mountain above Ithilien. I almost gasped I was so caught up. "Its beautiful." I said. It was different from my home in Rivendell, I loved it. We made our way down the mountain when Legolas stopped to remind me "Sibella, remember you can't use can't use your real name." I forgot I was basically on the run now. I nodded to show that I understood. My name was Astrid; I was a simple elven maiden here to help from my grandmother's realm, Lothlorien.

Legolas, Gimli and I stopped at the gates of the colony. One of Legolas' men greeted us there; he opened the gates and welcomed us. Gimli and I stood at the gate as Legolas and his men spoke about us. I could hear the wind coming through the massive trees that surrounded the colony. Legolas came over he said "Luinor, this is Astrid she has come from Lothlorien to be a healer in the colony." Luinor looked at me like he recognized me. He asked, "Have we met before?" I smiled and said "No, I don't believe we have." I hoped my little lie was working because I actually had met him before; he was one of Legolas' men back in Greenwood (formerly Mirkwood). He looked at Gimli, who stood behind me, with disappointment. For the most part elves and dwarves didn't care for each other. I always thought it was silly, this whole feud we've had for centuries. Luinor left and Legolas said "Come Astrid, I'll show you to where you'll be staying."

Legolas led Gimli and I through the halls of Ithilien. They were beautiful. The pillars were silver and white trees that branched up into arches. The floor was white stone that almost glittered in the sunlight. The floor was accompanied by deep blue silk. Legolas lead Gimli and I to our chambers. Gimli's wasn't that far away, but mine was kind of a long walk. I didn't know why until I got there. Legolas told me "It's been a long journey please rest. Dinner will be later." He turned around and walked down the hall passed maybe two doors opened it and walked in.

***Legolas' P.O.V***

Ithilien hadn't changed much since I left. I laid down on my bed, and looked out the window to see the sun shine through the trees. Luinor thought it was odd to put 'Astrid' so close but I insisted, I promised Elrond to keep his daughter safe. Everyday now I would see those furious grey eyes, and the dark hair typical of Elrond's children.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sloom **

***Sibella's P.O.V***

It's been a few months since I came to Ithilien with Legolas. It only took a few weeks to fall in love with the natural beauty of the colony. The towering trees and the small flowers that were so many colors nobody could keep track. I was a healer in the colony but I rarely ever had to do my job. The occasional accident happened, nothing too serious. Today was a special day, Legolas' father King Thranduil was coming to see his son. Legolas was exited to see his father; he hadn't seen him since we left Rivendell. It started off as a normal day. Everyone was getting ready but then something strange happened, one guard went missing. No one knew where he went; other guards went out to look for him. They found him in the woods shot by an arrow. They brought him to me; I pulled the arrow out of his side. Men made it and it was poisoned. Nasty poison called Hellebore, what was so strange was that it wasn't native to these lands. It grew in the northern part of Rohan. I felt my heart drop did they find me?

Immediately after I made a remedy for the fallen guard, I went to find Legolas. He was in his chamber, and in a very joyous mood. I walked in and said "I think we have a problem on our hands." He looked confused and said, "What is it?" I showed him the arrow.

"This arrow is man made."

"Men ride through here from time to time. I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Then why was it dipped in Hellebore?" He looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders, and calmly said "One incident is no means to panic, we can't go jumping to conclusions. Now I believe 'Astrid' has someone to tend to." I shook my head and walked back to the guard I was tending to.

Later from the window of the chamber I could hear the sound of King Thranduil's horses. The guard who had the accident was going to be fine, so I walked down to see Legolas' father. It was only then that I realized how much I missed my father. I knew he wouldn't visit me; he was too worried that someone would figure out that I was actually his daughter not a maid from Lothlorien. I knew he would keep that up for a century to keep me safe. I saw Thrandui and Legolas greet each other and above all it was heart warming to see a father and son together after months of being apart.

***Legolas' P.O.V***

I hadn't seen my father for almost a year, seeing him was great. We went to have dinner and discuss private matters. As soon as the doors closed he said, "Lord Elrond is very curious to know how Sibella is doing."

"Sibella or Astrid is doing fine. There are some worrisome matters though. Today some men shot one of the guards today. The arrow was dipped in Hellebore."

"Did your men investigate?"

"Yes, they found tracks but lost them."

"Does Sibella know about this?"

"Yes, I'm not jumping to any conclusions yet. I was planning to send word of it to Elrond."

"You should send word to him. He worries about daughter, but any father would."

After having dinner with my father it was very late. I was walking to my chamber, when I heard screaming and yelling coming from Sibella's room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Safe & Sound

***Sibella's P.O.V***

I stood on the stairs in front of a man. I was in a white wedding dress, my father to the side of us, with a glass of wine on a table in front of him. I looked anxious as I took a sip of wine, then I saw a bloody battle. The flag of Aragorn rose high above his army and King Thranduil's kin waiting to attack a fortress. I was running with Legolas out from the fortress, we stopped when we reached the line of elves. I saw an arrow head towards Legolas and I when I heard "Sibella, Sibella wake up. Please wake up" I woke up to Legolas shaking me. Without knowing I started to cry. Legolas put his arms around me and said "It's okay you're safe now." I feeling in my stomach was one of pain and sickness. I could see my tears slip down the fabric of his shirt. I pulled from his embrace, but his hands were still on my shoulders. The tears in my eyes ceased, Legolas looked at me in a beautiful way. He told me "Its okay now." His effort to comfort me was admirable but useless. I knew what it was, my future.

I knew the man who stood next to me though I did not his name. He was the man trying to find me; he was the man who was trying to overthrow Aragorn. I had no idea why we were having a wedding. He knew I was the key to overthrowing The King, but why marry me? I looked in to Legolas' deep blue eyes and said softly "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He smiled and said "Its fine Sibella." He brushed a piece of my hair from my face and said, "You should sleep now." I shook my head, as he got up he kissed my head. He glanced back before he left my chamber. I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. My sleep wasn't interrupted until the morning when one of the guards rushed into my room. "Astrid… Astrid you must hurry, its Legolas he was shot."

***Legolas' P.O.V*** (a few hours before)

I went on patrol in the forest. I wanted to see if the incident with the guard was actually an accident. I wanted to be certain that the men looking for Sibella had not found her. It was a few hours until we found fresh tracks heading north. We followed them for sometime until suddenly, one of the twelve guards I was travelling with, was shot by an arrow. We looked around to find where the arrow had come from then another one came, it missed and hit the tree. We ran towards the bowmen that ambushed us. One guard shot one of the attackers that lurked in the trees. I pulled back my bow and I was shot in the arm. One guard picked me up and said "Ill get Legolas and Talagan back, you nine chase after them." After sometime I could feel poison in veins, my blood felt like fire running through my veins.

It took getting shot in the arm to realize that it was no longer safe for Sibella. As much as I wished for Sibella to continue dwelling in Ithilien, I knew that she must go back to Rivendell with her father. I saw the gates of the city and finally in to the fortress, they put us in empty chambers and ran to get Sibella. I didn't realize how painful it would be to say goodbye to her until she ran into the room to tend to my wound. She quickly gave me herbs for my wound that made me fall asleep but I still remember waking up at times and Sibella was always there. I remember once waking up to her singing; I don't think I'll ever forget it.

_*"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound" _*

I finally woke up from my herb-induced sleep, only to realize that being shot in the arm was going to be the easy part of what was about to unfold. As soon as I could I sent word of the attacks to Elrond. Next I was going to have to tell Sibella that she has to leave. I walked to her chamber to find her in the hallway looking out in to the forest. I couldn't bring myself to do it. She looked at me with those furious grey eyes and I forgot that she was in terrible danger. Her smile even erased the strong pain in my arm. Saying good-bye was going to me more painful than being shot in the arm a thousand times.

*_Safe and Sound Taylor Swift & The Civil Wars_


End file.
